


Silly Trinket

by pristineungift



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumi presents Lin with an unexpected gift. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Trinket

"Bumi," Lin said, surprised to see him on Air Temple Island. He was meant to be in the city, helping the police force restore order and rescue citizens who'd become trapped in damaged buildings.

Bumi smiled his familiar rakish grin, ever the flirt. For a moment, Lin felt like nothing had changed.

"I heard you're going to see my mom," he said, and everything came crashing down.

Katara, Bumi's mother, was Lin's last hope to have her bending restored.

To feel whole again.

Tightening her jaw, Lin nodded. "I'm on my way to the sky bison paddock now."

There was a moment of silence, then Bumi slung his arm around her shoulders, his cheek pressed to hers. "I've brought you something," he whispered, his eyes darting back and forth as if he expected Equalists to be spying on them.

Lin sighed, falling easily into their old patterns of camaraderie. Though she put a long suffering look upon her face, her heart was uplifted. "What is it, Bumi?"

She expected some silly trinket, worthless and ridiculous, designed to make her laugh.

What Bumi presented her with was the exact opposite.

"I went by your place when I was sweeping the city," he said as he pulled her mother's meteorite bracelet from his pocket. "I wanted to make sure the looters didn't get it."

Lin clutched the circle of black rocks tightly in her hand.


End file.
